classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Facel Vega FVS
The Facel Vega FV/FVS was a car produced by French car maker Facel Vega from 1954 to 1959. It continued until 1962 as the HK500. History FV The Facel 'Vega' was launched at the 1954 Paris Salon. By 1956 the cars were called FVS (for Facel Vega Sport), earlier cars often being referred to as simply "FV". The 1954 versions of the Facel were fitted with a DeSoto Firedome (Chrysler) 4.5 litre Hemi V8 engine, paired with either Chrysler's two-speed Powerflite automatic transmission or, at extra cost, a four-speed manual made by Pont-à-Mousson. At this stage, the 180 hp FV was capable of 172 to 193 km/h (107 to 120 mph) depending on which rear axle ratio was installed. The chassis, designed by Lance Macklin, was tubular framed, featuring coil springs and double wishbones at the front, with a leaf-sprung live rear axle. Styling, by Daninos himself, was somewhat American and perhaps a bit heavy, with rudimentary tail fins. The body was an expanded version of the earlier, Facel-bodied Simca/Ford Comète. An abundance of stainless steel brightwork was fitted. The interior was uncommonly luxurious, and of exceptional workmanship. The dashboard was aircraft-inspired, and one of the first to feature a middle console over the gearbox. The rear seats folded flat to provide a luggage platform and additional access to the boot. In 1955 the engine capacity increased to 4.8 litres and 200 hp (FV1), which later in the year grew to 250 hp (FV2). 47 of these early FVs were built in 1954 and 1955. Six were convertibles, but as these suffered from rigidity troubles the rest of the large two-door Facels were pillarless coupés. FVS The 1956 FVS featured a panoramic (aka wrap-around) windshield. Sometimes referred to as FV2, the car featured the same engine as in the later FV1s. Subsequently the 5.4-litre FV2B appeared, with 255 hp. Later versions offered a three-speed automatic, and disc brakes were available from 1958. At some point a reworked, more harmonious front end was introduced, featuring what looked like twin stacked headlights but what were actually headlamps on top and auxiliaries beneath. Power steering and power brakes were both standard as of 1957. For 1958, the engine grew to 5.8 litres (FV4) and 325 hp, although the earlier 4.5 and a 4.9 (FV3/FV3B) were also listed as available. In total, 357 FVs and FVSs were built. A four-door version, called the Excellence, was added to the lineup in 1958, but was even more rarefied than the two-door version. HK500 For 1959, the Facel Vega HK500 was introduced. Essentially, it was just a renamed, upgraded FVS. Equipped at first with the 335 hp 5.8-litre V8 from the FVS, the HK500 soon received a 360 bhp 6.3 litre Chrysler V8 making for a top speed of 147 mph (237 km/h). 60 miles per hour came up in 8.5 seconds. Initially disc brakes were only optional, but were eventually made standard in April 1960. The crisply designed Facel Vega II replaced the HK500 in 1962, after 489 had been built. One was a specially made convertible. Total FV/HK production was 842 or 846 depending on the source. Gallery DSC08560.JPG|Facel Vega HK500 DSC01999.JPG|Facel Vega HK500 DSC02109.JPG|Facel Vega HK500 P5040095.JPG|Facel Vega HK500 Category:Facel Category:Post-war